Kyoko's First Cell Phone
by dewdroptear218
Summary: What kind of troubles has Kyoko's cell phone caused her during the series? A look back on all the moments where a text or a call has created problems for our favorite couple. One-shot.


**Hello! Enjoy this new fic! Constructive criticisms welcome! Reviews greatly appreciated.**

**Dedicated to I.B class of 2015.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

**Kyoko's First Cell Phone**

Everyone knows what a cellphone is. It is the evolution of the telephone that has not since then evolved into something else. Some people cannot part with such devices, making it the focus of their lives. It has been the cause for multiple breakups,broken friendships,police arrests, new love,homework help. To conclude, the new generation simply cannot be parted with it.

Kyoko Mogami, usually, was not the type of person to be obsess with such device. She had gone 16 years of her life without a cell phone and she had not suffered the loss of it. That was true until she had entered the entertainment industry. She was then given a cell phone by the President in order for him to be able to contact her faster for Love Me jobs. Since then, her cell phone had caused her multiple problems for her and her relationships. Especially with Tsuruga-san.

The first problem arose when the _baka_ Shotaro Fuwa had answered her cell phone when Tsuruga-san had called her back, worried about her weird voicemail. He was _worried _for her and Shotaro had ruined it all with his action. She had suffered _days_ of Tsuruga-san not answering her calls,messages, and she even considered _not_ participating in DARK MOON since it would involve being near an angry Tsuruga-san. That would have been a disaster on her life as she wouldn't be able to become the actress she had become and she wouldn't have patched up things with Tsuruga so fast.

The next problem had been when she had lied to Tsuruga over the phone about her problem with Reino. She knew she should have told him the truth,told him that she was afraid that the damn Beagle wanted to do something to her. She didn't though, and that caused the confrontation between Shotaro and Tsuruga-san. That made Tsuruga-san stare at her with such utter disappointment and anger that it made her fear that she had lost-No. She wasn't going to fall for it. She wasn't going to say ,so much as think, that the dream she had about Tsuruga telling her that she should never talk to him again, had filled her with such despair that she had woken up with her arms thrown above her, like she was trying to hold Tsuruga-san back. Keep him with her. Anyways, she resolved that problem as well by simply talking to him. She was so glad he had forgiven her.

Her cell phone became the medium for unwanted calls. A few days before Valentine's day, Kyoko had received a series of calls from withheld numbers. She thought it was from Tsuruga-san but the caller had rudely hanged up on her. After encountering the Beagle, she had then assumed it was the Beagle who had called her. She had insulted him on the phone when he called and told him she would never give him chocolates if he didn't sit,stay,and begged. Unbestknown to her, the mystery caller had been Sho Fuwa who had somehow gotten her cell phone number. Shotaro had not been please at all with the new discovery and had set out to confront her about it. This all led to a series of events which ended with Shotaro shoving his tongue down Kyoko's throat. He had stolen Kyoko's first kiss which led to her regression. She went back to square 1 where everything reminded her of Shotaro and the hate inside of her grew and grew to the point that nothing could stop the Sho brigade in her mind. Nothing except for the kiss of her senpai. A kiss on the cheek,nevertheless, but one so powerful that it blew that Sho brigade nest out of her mind replacing it with a whirlwind of confusion that hindered her ability to act. Ren had the courtesy to explain away the confusion in such a way that made Kyoko believed he was a playboy but which in the end allowed Kyoko to be able to act again. However, the damage had been done as a lock had fallen from the box inside of her.

When Shotaro had not ceased to bother her again on her cell phone, Ren had stepped in. He did not want Shotaro to have any more access to Kyoko especially since he heard her say that she and Shotaro had been arguing on the phone for almost an hour! He could barely hold a conversation with her on the phone for 15 minutes and those conversations were usually about work. Jealously, he asked her the reason for why she couldn't simply ignore the calls with withheld numbers. Her answer made his heart twang as she told him that she then would be ignoring Tsuruga's calls as well. He had gladly solved that problem by making the President use caller ID on all his employees phones.

Another situation that Kyoko and her cell phone had inadvertently caused resulted in Ren's jealousy. Kyoko had accepted Kijima's invitation out to eat when Kijima texted her. Her text back created an immediate jealous response from Ren especially after seeing all the emoji and the flashing word "like". This had made Ren send a subtle warning to Kijima to back down from Kyoko since he wouldn't hand her over to a playboy like him.

The death of her cell phone came one day when Tsuruga-san,playing as Cain, had smashed it against the hotel room wall. The call had come unexpected and rudely interrupting them during a scene. It hadn't stopped ringing until Cain had held it up and noticed the withheld number. A withheld number usually meant one thing: Fuwa Sho was calling. Anger and jealousy swirled inside him making him throw the blasted cell phone on the wall of the hotel room , shattering it into 2 pieces. Kyoko's first cell phone was no more.

* * *

A few days later, Kyoko went to get her new cell phone from the President. Tsuruga-san had apologized for breaking her cell phone and even offered to buy her the iPhone 6,the latest model as compensation for the loss . She had ,of course, declined saying that it was too much of a cost and it was not entirely his fault that her cell phone was broken. She should have known to turn it off and again it was just in the heat of acting. Ren was not entirely convinced but he let it go after extracting a promise from Kyoko to give him her new number when she received her new phone. Kyoko had agreed with a giant smile on her face.

Now,Kyoko was in the President's office holding her new phone. She glided her hand to the shiny smooth surface of her phone. She did miss her old cell phone since it was her first but what she wouldn't miss was all the problems that had occurred because of it. Holding her black, shiny ,new cell phone up to her face she said:

"I wish you don't cause me as much trouble as the first one did."

What Kyoko did not know was that a cell phone was just a cell phone. It was just a device that could not make great harm by itself. What can create harm are the people controlling said devices. She was about to discover that soon. Real soon.

**This fanfiction is a one shot, however I have this plot bunny hopping around my head that won't leave me alone. I may write a sequel to this one shot once I know where exactly to start. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
